


The Usefulness of Others

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [13]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little!Clint sort of, Little!Tony, Mentions others babysitting Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncles Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: When you're a baby, things are pretty straight forward sometimes. You just wanted to play and maybe get a snack, and sometimes, liking someone is as simple as them making lunch for you, because what other use do you really have for Bigs?





	The Usefulness of Others

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing. This is set after the deaging fic in the series (which will eventually be finished don't worry I was just working on other stuff calm down) and there's this. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Yup.
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Tony is a good boy. He knows how to pick up all his toys like Daddy asks him to, and he always says please and thank you when needed, and he always listens to Daddy when it’s bedtime - even if he’s also gonna pout and glare at him because bedtime is an evil vile punishment and why would Daddy do that to his baby boy??? But Tony doesn’t understand why he’s supposed to have a babysitter while little?

 

He’s been little since he was a teenager, and in the -over twenty years- time since then, there isn’t always a babysitter available to him when he’s feeling little, so he knows how to take care of himself when he isn’t big, but Daddy always says that when he’s so small, he needs someone to babysit if they can get someone.

 

It used to be Happy or Pepper cause they were the best, and Pepper always has toys and candy and stuff that icky Daddy doesn’t normally let him play with, because Auntie Pepper is the bestest auntie in the world, and Happy was big and cuddly and always lets Tony play outside and wrestle because little boys like wrestling lots and lots.

 

They were nice babysitters. Tony loved them.

 

Phil was also a good babysitter, because he had a baby too -even though him and Clint have only been doing this for a little while compared to Tony and Rhodey- and so even if Clint wasn’t little for him to play with, Phil still knew how to take care of babies and give them cuddles and also made sure Tony’s bottles weren’t too hot for him to get a burn on.

 

Phil was a really good uncle, and Clint was his favoritest cousin, and Tony loved them.

 

Even Thor was a really good babysitter that one time that Daddy needed to leave them alone together. Thor is always really gentle and carries Tony around on his hip like a real baby a lot, and it made Tony feel extra little and really shy and also really cared for. He’d felt a little embarrassed about getting so little in front of someone other than Daddy, but when Daddy had come home to an extra little baby who was sweet and happy and cuddly, he’d loved it.

 

Thor was a good babysitter and also really big and soft for babies to climb on. Tony loved him lots.

 

Bruce was a  _ very _ good babysitter, because he knew science and would let Tony be his little helper in the lab and do experiments with him -real experiments too, not stupid volcano experiments, but real science- and also, he liked reading Tony stories. Tony loved story time with Bruce. It was amazing.

 

Bruce was a very good babysitter, and also, Tony’s science bro. Tony loves Bruce  _ so _ much.

 

Sam knows that Tony is a little, and Tony has decided that Sam is his uncle -mostly because calling him Uncle Sam makes him cringe and it’s funny- but Tony hasn’t really interacted with him much as a little. In fact, the most recent time he got to be around him while little was when he got turned into a two year old that one time, and that was lots and lots of time ago. He’s a very good playmate though.

 

Sam is a Good. He’s a Very Good in fact. Tony loves him lots and lots.

 

There are others in the tower who know he’s a little, but haven’t had the chance to really be around him while little, and among them are the heros of our story today, Steve and Bucky. Who are the only Bigs that are home right now. While Tony is very very little.

 

Tony lifted up his bunny stuffie higher above his head while he laid back against the blankie he put on the ground to lay on. He liked laying on his blankie while he was extra little, because it’s what Daddy always did when Tony wasn’t so big, he’d put him on his blankie and give him soft toys to play with and Tony would get to be little there.

 

“Misser Bun, why does you think Daddy always wants Tony to has a babysitter when he’s little?”

 

He quieted, listening to the answer from his bunny before frowning. “Tony is  _ not _ too little to take care of hisself! Tony does it fine!”

 

He sat up, glaring down at the bunny. “You is acting sassy, Misser Bun, and Daddy doesn’t like sass, maybe you needs a time out.”

 

He got up from the blankie and went to the playroom, putting the bunny in the playpen there. That’s the time out spot. The playpen used to be in the living room, but Tony hated being in it, he always ended up crying for some reason. Was no fun for the baby. So Daddy put it in the playroom where they kept all the toys, and they only used it for time outs.

 

Tony looked down when his tummy grumbled, and started wondering if there was cookies in the cupboards. He was a hungry baby.

 

“Jarvis, there is snacks for Tony?”

 

Jarvis seemed to pause a moment before answering. “Young Sir, I think you’ll find it in your best interest to go to the communal floor where Steve has prepared lunch.”

 

Tony frowned at the ceiling, but his tummy grumbled again, and he forgot why it was that he didn’t want to go find any Bigs today. He was hungry. “Jarvis, I has to?”

 

“It would be for the best, Sir. If it would make you feel better, I will inform them that you have been quite good today and would like cookies afterwards.”

 

Tony frowned. “Can’t you tells them that Tony needs cookies  _ for _ lunch?”

 

“No.”

 

Tony sighed, rolling up off his bottom from where he’d been sitting on the floor, and grabbed Mister Bun by the paw so he could get up with him.

 

It’s not like he was about to spend the day with Steve and Bucky now, it’s just that little boys wasn’t allowed to use the stove, and Tony is hungry. He could probably find cookies and stuff up here if he looked, but Tony isn’t in the mood for looking. He just wants his food now.

 

He sighed, making his way towards the elevator, intent on getting some foods and coming back to play by himself after. It’s not like he  _ wanted _ to spend the afternoon with Steve and Bucky. Ugh.

 

When he got there though, he suddenly felt shy now, He could hear Steve and Bucky talking in the kitchen, and he was holding his bunny tight, and he wanted to go back up to his floor to play with his legos, and he was maybe a little bit littler than he had thought he was, and he wasn’t so sure about this anymore.

 

He picked up the paci attached to his footie pajamas and stuck it in between his lips, sucking down hard against it as he tried to get over the nervousness of seeing Steve and Bucky for the first time since he was deaged as a little. What if they were okay with it when he looked little but not anymore now that he was an adult again?

 

Tony thinks that Jarvis must have told them something, cause the kitchen suddenly went quiet, and a second later, Bucky peaked around the doorway and found him standing out in the hallway. Tony’s eyes were big and nervous, and he sucked a little harder on the bulb of the pacifier. “Hey, buddy, you wanna come in here with me and Steve?”

 

Tony looked nervous, and was maybe even thinking about crying a little, so he’s not sure?

 

Bucky sighed, coming out into the hallway and putting a gentle hand on Tony’s back, leading him into the kitchen. “It’s okay, darlin, I know you’re not used to being little around me and Steve, but I promise we don’t bite. We even made lunch and Jarvis says you wanna make cookies when we’re done. It’ll be really fun, I promise.”

 

Tony looked at him, wide eyed and a little excited now. They were gonna  _ make _ cookies? That sounded super fun.

 

He let Bucky lead him to a chair at the table, and scrambled into it so he could sit back and watch the two of them going back to cooking and talking about boring adult things that Tony didn’t want to bother with. They seemed like normal adults, talking about stuffs, and Tony thought that maybe it was fine if he stayed here.

 

For now.

 

Steve came over to him with a sippy cup of juice and even gave Tony a kiss on the head when he gave it to him, which made Tony happy because juice and kisses were good. “You drink that, okay sweetie? Lunch will be ready in a little bit.”

 

Tony nodded, but waited until Steve went back to the stove to take out his paci and replace it with the nub of the sippy cup. It was blessed strawberry banana juice, and he sighed a little, wriggling in his seat happily. He liked this if he got juice out of it.

 

He felt a hand running through his hair and let his eyes open up again to stare up at Bucky while the man put a plate in front of him. Tony got excited again because it was chicken and macaroni and broccoli and Tony’s tummy grumbled again. He’s decided right then and there that if he weren’t in a relationship he would marry Steve and Bucky so they could make him food all the time. Bucky was a really good cook, and Steve knew how to make pasta - which is more than Tony can do because pasta involves a stove, and Tony’s not allowed to use those.

 

Tony’s decided that maybe it’s not too bad if he’s around them while little. They’re useful.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
